theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Genoa City
Genoa City, Wisconsin is a (fictional) city in the north central part of the United States. Overview Genoa City is recognized as a global city because of its importance in finance, commerce, media, entertainment, arts and international trade. Within the city boundaries are many office buildings, a major international airport and a top hospital. Genoa City also happens to be home to many large companies including large conglomerates. Economy The internationally known Jabot Cosmetics is famous for their colognes and perfumes, with "Ashley" being one of their best sellers. Their Glo by Jabot ad campaign was nationally recognized for incorporating local teens in a summer long campaign a la "Real World". Newman Enterprises, headed by world renowned business tycoon Victor Newman, is a conglomerate that not only competes with Jabot via their Beauty of Nature Cosmetics line, but also has interests in real estate, medical research and acquisitions. Chancellor Industries, headed by Katherine Chancellor for many years, is another powerhouse conglomerate. You'll also find the home office of Fenmore's Department Stores, headed by Lauren Fenmore and Jill Fenmore. Tourism Genoa City boasts four star hotels such as the Genoa City Hotel and the Genoa City Athletic Club which is a hotel/athletic club/restaurant. Near the GCAC you will find the most popular coffee shop in town, Crimson Lights. Genoa City is becoming more popular for tourism. Local attractions include a large lake where activities such as ice fishing, swimming and other water sports are enjoyed. On the outskirts of the city, visitors can rent cabins for quiet getaways. Although winters are harsh, many residents utilize the lakes and cabins for spending time with family and friends. Throughout the city you can find many homes including condominiums, basic houses, farms and lush estates. Two prominent estates are the Abbott Mansion, where the founder of Jabot Cosmetics John Abbott lived, and the Chancellor Estate, home of Katherine Chancellor and Jill Fenmore. The other major residence of note is the Newman Ranch, home to Genoa City's most prominent citizen, Victor Newman, and his family. Both the Chancellor Estate and the Newman Ranch enjoy stables, horses and plenty of land for riding. Education Public schools include Genoa City Elementary and Genoa City High School. Walnut Grove Academy is a private school that is attended by many of the children of wealthy families. The local Genoa City University is also known simply as GCU. Crime As is typical for a city this size, the city has crime issues from petty crime and corporate sabotage to kidnapping and murder. Some crimes have never been solved and the cases have gone cold. The city's climate while fairly calm has recently been going through yearly storm surges. Usually the winter is a time most of the city is forced to shut down and come to a complete halt. In November 2007 there was a major incident at the Clear Springs Project that involved the collapse of a major underground parking structure and casino that killed one person and injured many others. Currently there are outstanding lawsuits surrounding this issue and Victor Newman's drilling company. Notable Families Families of Genoa City Genoa City Locations Hotels/Motels *Fleabag Motel *Genoa City Athletic Club *Genoa City Hotel *Genoa Towers *Motor Arms Motel Restaurants *Allegro's *The Embers *Genoa City Athletic Club Restaurant *Jonas's Bar *Roulland Coffee Houses *Crimson Lights Coffee House (Owned and operated by Kevin Fisher & Jana Hawkes) Bars/Clubs *Genoa City Bar *Gloworm (Owned and operated by Gloria Fisher) *Jimmy's Bar (Owned and operated by Mackenzie Browning) Businesses *Bancroft Construction *Beauty of Nature Cosmetics *Chancellor Industries - Owned and operated by Tucker McCall and Katherine Chancellor. Neil Winters, CEO. *Emperor's Legion Escorting Service *Jabot Cosmetics - Owned and operated by Tucker McCall. Ashley Abbott, CEO *Mergeron Enterprises - Owned and operated by Dina Mergeron. Dina Mergeron, CEO. *Newman Enterprises - Multinational conglomerate owned and operated by Victor Newman. Nicholas Newman, CEO. *NVP Retreats - Upscale retreats created by Phyllis Summers and Nikki Newman and funded by Victor Newman. Owned by Newman Enterprises. Nicholas Newman, CEO. *Prentiss Industries *Ra-Tech *Tucker McCall Unlimited - Multinational conglomerate owned and operated by Tucker McCall. Tucker McCall, CEO. Retail *Fenmore's Department Store - Owned by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin *Glow by Jabot Boutique - Owned by Lauren Fenmore Baldwin Medical *Genoa City Memorial Hospital *Market Street Clinic *Mental Hospital Education *Genoa City Elementary *Genoa City High School *Genoa City University *Walnut Grove Academy Churches *Church Of The Sacred Heart Legal/Law Enforcement *Baldwin, Blair & Associates Law Firm Michael Baldwin, Senior Partner; Christine Blair, Senior Partner *District Attorney's Office - Owen Pomerantz, District Attorney; Heather Stevens, Assistant District Attorney *Genoa City Jail *Genoa City Police Department *Legal Aid *Paul Williams Investigations - Owned and operated by Paul Williams Media *The Genoa City Chronicle *Restless Style Magazine - Owned, operated and edited by Billy Abbott. *Sophisticate Magazine *World Inquisitor Foundations *The Abbott Foundation *The Cassie's Challenge Foundation *The Chancellor Foundation (Chaired by Brock Reynolds) *The Marksagloria Foundation *The Newman Foundation Airlines *Genoa City Airlines *TransGlobal Airlines